Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Peace
by DayaBaybee
Summary: Gunther gets invited to Cece's marriage and then finally get ready to go. But he also gets ready to do something when the priest says "Speak now or forever hold your peace." One-shot,GeCe.


_"Dear Gunther,_

_You're invited to Cecelia Amanda Jones and Adam Trids marriage. We'd love to see you there! _

_Place: Nighton Party's Club_

_Time: 06 p.m - 02 a.m_

_P.S:. Show this invitation as you enter in the buffet. You wouldn't like to miss this!"_

* * *

I can't believe. I lost her. Now's forever. Cece had been my crush since I knew what was love. And I was too coward. I loved her and didn't ever say a word about it. I hid all my feelings from her,and now she's taken. I can't help,but to cry. I loved her. I will watch her promise in the front of the father that she loves another guy. I'll watch Cece kissing the guy that was supposed to be me. If I had the courage he had. But I hadn't.

I remember like it was yesterday.

* * *

**"4 years ago - Flashback, everyone is 17.**

Cece was sitting with Rocky. Adam came and greeted both of them. He winked at Rocky, and she did what they had planned; she walked away.

"Hey,Cece."

"Hello,Adam. How are you?"

"Cece,I'll ask you something. Please,don't laugh. And if you don't care,or don't feel the same,just say it."

"Adam,you're trembling." She laughed sweetly. "Calm down and go ahead." She took his hand."

"Cece,I had liked you since I entered in this school. I remember that I was lost till I bumped in you. You smiled sweetly at me and helped me to find my class. Hopefully,we had the same classes and we shared it. I remember that I thought: 'Wow,she's wonderful. And I had fell. I thought it was going to be a quick crush. But it wasn't. I continued to like,like,like you. And now,I can't help but to like you soo fucking much!" She laughed. "You're so sweet,cute,gentle and friendly. You're beautiful inside and out. Cece,I have strong feelings for you and I have to ask if you-"

She cutted him off with a kiss and he smiled. "Yes,Adam. I will."

He smiled and they started hanging out.

* * *

I just stood there. He just had won the girl I wanted. And he had the courage that I hadn't. In that day,I thought it wasn't so important. But today I regret it deeply. She was the most wonderful girl in that whole school. I loved her so much. Now I remember the day he proposed her. That day,my heart broke. Was her 19th birthday. I was so upset that I just drunk all night and lost my virginity to someone who I don't even remember.

* * *

**Cece's 19th Birthday - 2 Years Ago.**

"Now,let's go! I want to open the presents!" Cece squealed.

"Okay,go open it!" Rocky laughed.

Cece took the first box she saw; Rocky's one. She opened and saw all the perfumes that she wanted since she was 12. Moschino,Burberry,YvesSaintLaurent, Dior, Channel, Lâncome. The miniatures were so cute,that Cece almost cried.

"Thanks Rocky! I want these miniatures since we were 10! I love you!" She jumped and hugged Rocky.

"Me too,Cece."

Cece came back to her seat and took Deuce's present. She opened and saw pink headphones. She laughed and hugged Deuce. "Thanks,Deuce. I love you." Rocky glared at her,and Deuce raised an eyebrow. "As a brother."

She sat back and Ty said:

"No! Mine's next."

"Sure,where's your present?"

"Right here,baby!" He said as he showed Cece a necklace, with herself,Ty,Deuce,Rocky,Flynn,Gunther,Tinka,Dina,Gary and Henry together in a photo. She cried.

"Aww,Ty...That's so cute,and emotional! I love you. Take care of Tinka."

"I will."

Cece took Tinka's present and opened it. She saw a sparkly Tifanny's ring. Was sparkly.

"Aw,Tinka! I love Tifanny's jewelry. I also love you."

"Me too,Cece!" And they hugged.

"Now,Gunther's one." She said as she winked at me. I just stood there. I could have winked back. I smiled weakly at her. She just looked back at the present sadly.

"Wow...Thanks,Gunther. I really wanted that CD."

* * *

I regret it so badly. She was the only one that I really cared for. She was always there! Why the heck I didn't ever tell her? I loved her. I still love her.

* * *

**Wedding's Day - Present.**

"Whoever is against this marriage, speak now, or forever hold your peace." The priest said. Everyone stayed quiet. But I got up. I see a smile forming Cece's lips.

"Gunther! Sit down right now!" Tinka says.

"No,Tinka. I'll not just sit here and watch the girl that I love get married." I said and she stayed quiet. I turned to Cece,Adam and the priest. I walked until I was across Cece and said:

"Cece, I loved you since we were 6. I remember how I fell for you. Just looked at you. You were so innocent and cute. I remember that one day,when we were 6, was raining, and you had fell. Your knee was hurting and I was the only one around. I putted my jacket around you, and you was all wet. I kissed your cheek and took you home. I remember when we were 13, when you dated me for pity. But I liked it and I wish it hadn't finished. Because I wanted you. I still want you." I finished.

Cece smiled at me. She started walking towards me but her almost-husband took her hand. She looked at him and he practically begged with his eyes. She looked at me and I did the same. Took her hand and begged with my eyes.

She smiled at me, took her heels off and threw them in the air. Then,her mom and Flynn were looking at her like crazy. She just screamed:

"Fuck it all!"

And ran into me. We left the place running and Cece saw Rocky smiling to her. We got into my car and left that place.

"You don't know how bad I wanted you to do that." She said.

I smiled. "I want it since I was 10."

"I love you." She whispered.

"Me too,Cece."

* * *

No bad comments. I know how to recognize when any of my stories are boring. I just had the idea. Love ;)

But I had the idea while I was talking to Serena, so that shot-out goes to you,Serena! And all the other readers that I love!


End file.
